paralympics5dfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheelchair Basketball, by Aguilar Inès
Rules Wheelchair basketball follows the rules of the International Amateur Basketball Federation, adapted by the International Wheelchair Basketball Federation (IWBF). A match is divided into four periods (quarter-time) of ten minutes each. Each team is composed of five members. The goal of each team is to score the highest number of points. The player must dribble to both thrusts given to the wheelchair to respect the rule of walking. History Wheelchair basketball, commonly called basketball chair or handibasket, is a handisport derived from basketball. It is one of the oldest handisports: it was towards the end of the Second World War, both in the United States and at the Stoke Mandeville hospital in the United Kingdom, that soldiers wounded in the war played For the first time in wheelchair collective sports. In the United States, motor handicappers immediately began playing basketball, while in Stoke Mandeville, under the impetus of Dr. Ludwig Guttmann, they played wheelchair netball. Pan Am Jets, a team of Pan Am employees with disabilities, have traveled extensively around the world and have contributed significantly to the development of wheelchair basketball. In 1955, they went to the Stoke Mandeville (ISMG) 1 World Games where they won the gold medal, despite controversy over the applicable rules and the number of points to be awarded per basket. This was the end of wheelchair netball, and from 1956 wheelchair basketball came to Stoke Mandeville. Today, this sport is practiced in more than 80 countries. Wheelchair basketball is one of the sports disciplines of the Paralympic Games since 1960, which was held in Rome, Italy. The women's basketball wheelchair competition joined the Paralympic program at the 1968 Games in Tel Aviv, Israel. Equipment Competitive wheelchairs must comply with standards set by the IWBF. Basketball in a wheelchair is played with a basketball and takes place on a basketball court (baskets, ball and field are of the dimensions stipulated by the rules FIBA). Classification Wheelchair basketball players are disabled people with spinal cord injuries, amputations, encephalitis or other motor impairments. Disabled motor athletes are categorized according to their functionality. They receive between 1 and 4.5 points. The player with the most points is the one who has the easiest to move: Wheelchair basketball players are persons with disabilities suffering from spinal cord injuries, amputations, encephalitis or other motor impairments. Disabled motor athletes are classified according to their functionality. They receive between 1 and 4.5 points. The player with the most points is the one with the easiest to move: Class 1: These non-abdominal athletes can not actively rotate the trunk. In general, it is the paraplegic level up to D7 and above Class 2: These athletes can rotate the trunk and develop active stability; Either paraplegics from level D8 to L1 Class 3: These athletes have perfect mobility in the sagittal plane, they can lean forward and get up without using their arms. These are generally paraplegics of level L2 to L4 (the level of spinal cord injury is given only for information purposes, we find a large number of athletes with a disability other than a paraplegia) Class 4: These athletes have active sagittal and frontal mobility, and can focus on at least one side, sometimes associating an abduction movement of the hips to maintain their balance. They usually have a L5 neurological level and below Class 5: Some countries place athletes without a handicap (thus using the wheelchair simply as a sports object) in class 5 Category:Sports